


Riesengefühle - StoryHub Fanfiction

by Augurey



Series: Vergessene Küsse (Rareship-Serie) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Olympe ist sich sicher: Eigentlich sind Ihre Gefühle für Rubeus rein kollegialer Natur und eigentlich sollte sie den Kontakt zu ihm nach seinem Fauxpas ihrem Ruf zuliebe abbrechen. So macht sie sie sich auf den Weg, um die Sache zu beenden. Wenn da doch bloß nicht das Herz noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hätte.





	Riesengefühle - StoryHub Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen, schön dass ihr reinschaut! Dieser kleine Oneshot war ursprünglich ein Wettbewerbsbeitrag zum Wettbewerb "Die unendlichen 'Runden" vom 26. Mai 2018 auf fanfiktion.de und zugleich der Gewinner der Wettbewerbsrunde.
> 
> Motto: Verstaubte Pairings - Pairings, die im Fandom kaum Beachtung finden.  
> Vorgabe: Es soll um Gerüchte gehen, in welcher Form auch immer
> 
> Die Suche nach Olympe Maxime und Rubeus Hagrid ergab am 5.6. 2018 ohne weitere Einschränkungen als die beiden Namen gerade mal sieben Treffer. Und nur in zweien davon ging es um das Ship. Ich würde sagen: Dieses Pairing gilt als "verstaubt", dabei ist es doch so riesig ;)
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Sie durften einander nicht wiedersehen. Das musste er einfach verstehen. Das musste er einsehen. Sie, in ihrer Position! Wenn es herauskäme, wenn es die Runde machte, die Folgen wären nicht auszudenken. Hinter ihrem Rücken tuschelten die Schüler und Kollegen doch schon längst. _Habt ihr gesehen, wie groß die Schulleiterin von Beauxbaton ist? Ich frage mich, wer ihre Eltern waren!_ Wie man hörte, hatten keine geringeren Männer als Ludo Bagman und Barthy Crouch den Verdacht beim Namen genannt, in einem Gespräch unter sechs Augen im Büro des Schulleiters, und damit die Gerüchte erst gestreut. Oh, wenn sie das Wort doch nie wieder hören musste. Das Wort, das sie sich hinter ihrem Rücken und hinter vorgehaltenen Händen auf den Korridoren zuflüsterten. Halbriesin! H-A-L-B-R-I-E-S-I-N!  Es verfolgte sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang, schwebte wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihr und ihrer Stellung in der magischen Gemeinschaft. Er, ja er konnte es sich natürlich leisten, mit offenen Karten zu spielen. Niemand scherte sich um so ein kleines Licht wie einen Wildhüter. Und Dumbledore, einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Gegenwart, hielt seine schützende Hand über ihn. Aber sie, sie hatte zu viel zu verlieren! Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. Ihr Ruf, ihre Karriere, alles wäre ruiniert. Warum verstand er nicht? Warum hatte er ihr nicht einfach die Geschichte mit den großen Knochen abkaufen und galant das Thema wechseln können? Warum hatte er die Wahrheit so offen ansprechen müssen?  
  
Gewiss, sie hatte vielleicht ein wenig überreagiert,  als sie vor ihm geflohen war. Irgendwo tat er ihr schon leid, ein ganz kleines Bisschen zumindest, so mittelmäßig, ziemlich sogar. Natürlich nur aus reiner Höflichkeit, aus dem Pflichtgefühl heraus, das einer Schulleiterin einer magischen Akademie anstand. Auf eine gewisse Weise hatte sie ihn doch ganz gerne. Er war so … natürlich, so unverstellt. Diese ganzen schmierigen, hochgestellten Zauberer, die sich bei ihr mit ihrer Galanterie einzuschleimen versuchten und doch nur auf ihr gutes Wort und nicht etwa ihr Herz aus waren. Diese geschniegelten Nadelstreifenumhänge, die sie mit gestelzten und geschraubten Schmeicheleien einlullten als sei sie ein Porzellanpüppchen, nicht wissend, dass sie in Wahrheit eine raue Holzfigur war, zäh genug, um mehrere Wochen auf dem harten Boden einer Felsenhöhle zu übernachten, ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal zu beschweren. Wie herzerfrischend anders war doch da dieser herrlich grässliche, lumpige Fellumhang, dieses schaurig plump mit Pomade geölte Haar, die ungeschickten, zweifelhaften Komplimente, das verräterische Stottern und Erröten und dieser wilde, wirre Bart, den wohl auch die besten Kämme nicht bändigen konnten.  
  
Ja, sie mochte ihn, das musste sie schon zugeben. Selbstverständlich nur rein menschlich, rein kollegial. Nie würde eine Dame von Welt wie sie sich in einen einfachen Mann wie ihn verlieben, der noch dazu ein Halbriese war, anstatt einfach nur große Knochen zu haben. Dass sie nachts von ihm träumte, nun das war der Aufregung um das Trimagische Turnier und ihrem Schützling Fleur geschuldet. Dass es ihr in seiner Nähe ganz heiß und leicht ums Herz wurde, lag bloß an der Angst, dass jemand hinter das Geheimnis kommen könnte, dass ihre Körpergröße doch nicht den Knochen geschuldet war. Und dass sie immerzu an ihn denken musste, ja, darauf wusste Olympe tatsächlich keine Antwort. Aber sicher gab es auch dafür eine ganz einfache Erklärung, die absolut nichts mit geflügelten Bogenschützen zu tun hatte. Warum sie sich jetzt, nach Erhalt seines Entschuldigungsbriefs für seinen Fauxpas höchst selbst auf den Weg hinab zu seiner bescheidenen Hütte machte, das wiederum wusste sie genau: Eine Dame von Welt schrieb in einem solchen Fall keine Briefe. Der Anstand gebot es, die Antwort persönlich auszurichten. Und Anstand allein war es, der ihre Füße in Bewegung hielt und ihrem Herzschlag einen kräftigen Takt verlieh, nicht etwa der Gedanke daran, sein herrlich wildes Gesicht wiederzusehen und in seinen starken Armen zu liegen wie einst vor dem Drachengehege. Ihr Gang war so leicht als schritt sie auf Wolken dahin und Omlype war sich felsenfest sicher, auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss, würde das Ende dieser heimlichen Romanze besiegelt sein.  
  
Mit der festen Absicht, ihr Verhältnis ein für alle Mal zu klären und der süßen Vorfreude in seinen Augen zu versinken, klopfte sie an die Hütte. Die Tür schwang auf, Rubeus‘ Silhouette erschien im Rahmen, Olympe straffte sich für ihre Rede – und hatte mit einem Mal vergessen, was sie ihm eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Wie konnte er so anziehend sein? So verwegen ungekämmt?  
„O-Olympe“, stammelte er, aufgeregt, überrascht und unbeholfen wie ein verliebter Teenager, „Hei- heißt das, du verzeihst mir? Wir- wir sind wieder Freunde?“  
Sie nickte, nicht mehr Dame ihrer Sinne, gelähmt durch ein Gift so süß wie Amortentia als sie in seine Augen blickte. Rubeus strahlte. Dann plötzlich räusperte er sich und nahm Haltung an.  
„Darf ich dich zum Tee einladen? Ich hab gerade Steinkekse gebacken, die musst du unbedingt probieren!“  
Abermals nickte sie wie eine Holzmarionette, tiefer eingelullt als von jeder gestelzten Schmeichelei.    
„Riesig!“, rief Rubeus, nur um im nächsten Moment porzellanpuppenrot anzulaufen, „Das … das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen“.  
Doch Olympe war mit einem Mal alles egal. Gene oder große Knochen, Halbriesen, Ganzriesen und Neundreiviertelriesen, was machte das für einen Unterschied? In ihrem Bauch tanzten kollegiale Schmetterlinge und ihr wurde ganz leicht ums Herz, rein menschlich natürlich.  
„Küss misch, ‘Agrid“, säuselte sie weltdämisch und warf sich ihm entgegen. Und ehe beide sich versahen, lag die hochgestellte Schulleiterin in den Armen des einfachen Wildhüters. Olympes Herz pochte wild, als er sie zärtlich an sich zog und ihre Lippen sich fanden, pochte vor Riesengefühlen.

 


End file.
